


лэнс красивый; кит - гей

by DreamerX2



Series: klance week, 2016, translated version [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Кит хочет что-нибудь ударить, потому что, конечно, это был Лэнс. Из всех людей во Вселенной (в буквальном смысле Вселенной) ему понадобилось влюбиться именно в Лэнса.





	лэнс красивый; кит - гей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lance is beautiful; keith is gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726537) by [ImotoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5837855

Лэнс, думает Кит, красивый.

Он отказывается в это верить; говорит себе, что взгляды, которые он уже давным-давно бросает на боевого товарища, не имеют ничего общего с тем, что у Лэнса самые теплые голубые глаза, которые когда-либо видел Кит, и улыбка, сбивающая его сердцебиение с заведенного ритма. Он пытается отпихнуть назойливые мысли о том, чтобы сцеловать эту ухмылку с лица Лэнса, и старается убедить себя, что он не мог, не мог влюбиться в этого идиота.

Просто, вау, у Лэнса такие глаза, и улыбка, и смех, о боже, его смех.

Лэнс был таким неприятным, таким громким и наглым, но в то же время — добрым, честным и заботливым. Кит никогда не знал кого-то вроде него. Кого-то, кто может завести его с полуоборота и разозлить одним щелчком пальцев, но также может заставить его смеяться и чувствовать себя в безопасности, даже когда все они знают, что они в постоянной опасности.

Кит хочет что-нибудь ударить, потому что, конечно, это был Лэнс. Из всех людей во всей Вселенной (в буквальном смысле, Вселенной) ему понадобилось влюбиться именно в Лэнса.

Естественно, когда Кит понимает это, он с головой бросается в тренировки. Он думает, что, возможно, если он будет заниматься достаточно долго, так, что его тело устанет двигаться, его чувства уйдут сами по себе. У них была миссия, они были защитниками Вселенной, и Кит не может усложнять все, потому что он был немного влюблен в другого паладина.

К тому же, Лэнс все равно не ответит на его чувства.

Широ, как фигура, играющая роль отца, докапывается до сути дела. Пилот Красного Льва явно был чем-то обеспокоен, и, пока беспокойство не исчезает, сформировать Вольтрона будет сложно.

— Итак, Кит, — начинает Широ, скрестив перед собой руки, и прислоняется к двери, ведущей в комнату Кита. — Не мог бы ты рассказать, что случилось?

Кит вздыхает, засунув руки в карманы, пока его мозг перебирает возможные варианты ответа. Он не мог рассказать ему, что он чувствует к Лэнсу, это только все усложнит.

— Кит?

— Извини, — бормочет Кит, мысленно шлепнув себя по лицу за такой плохой ответ.

— Эй, я просто волнуюсь. Мы все волнуемся. Никто на тебя не злится, — ободряюще улыбается Широ.

Кит вздыхает, кивая головой:

— Я знаю…

— Ты не должен говорить мне то, что ты не хочешь, — Широ опускает человеческую ладонь на плечо Кита. Почувствовав утешительный жест, младший произносит на вздохе:

— Мне кажется, что Лэнс очень красивый.

Несколько минут Широ не моргая непонимающе смотрит на Кита, и парень начинает паниковать; он не должен был говорить это Широ, Черный Паладин, наверное, думает, что это было очень странно…

Широ… улыбается?

— Это нормально, Кит, — старший определенно сдерживает смех.

Кит недоверчиво фыркает, скрещивая руки.

— Это странно…

Широ качает головой:

— Это не странно, Кит. Я рад, что с тобой не случилось ничего серьезного.

— Это серьезно! — Кит повышает голос, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Он… Он нравится мне! Я хочу держать его за руку и все остальное!

Широ все еще улыбается, и он поднимает руку, чтобы потрепать Кита по волосам.

— Эй, я думаю, ты должен поговорить с Лэнсом.

Кит смотрит на Широ так, будто друг неожиданно сошел с ума.

— Эм, нет? Лэнс будет смеяться надо мной.

— Я думаю, что ты удивишься, — Широ слегка смеется над выражением лица Кита. — Сделай это ради команды, хорошо?

Младший паладин вздыхает, покорно кивая головой.

— Хорошо…

Широ несильно хлопает Кита по спине, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы уйти.

— Помни, что мы всегда рядом.

Кит улыбается:

— Спасибо, Широ.

— Конечно, Кит.

Подросток напрягает голову, раздумывая над идеями; как он признается Лэнсу в своих чувствах?

***

 

Оказывается, что Лэнс идиот.

Нет, конечно, Кит знал об этом и раньше, все-таки это было одной из причин, почему он так запал на него, его идиотизм был весьма покоряющим.

(Справедливости ради, стоит заметить, что Лэнс, вероятно, был умнее, чем Кит, учитывая стратегии его битв. Кит был импульсивным, он жил на инстинктах. Но Лэнс. Лэнс хотя бы думал, когда дело доходило до драк с злыми пришельцами, которые пытаются захватить власть над Вселенной).

Но да, Лэнс идиот.

Когда Кит постучал в комнату Лэнса, тот открыл дверь, увидел Кита и быстро закрыл ее, закричав, что он спит.

Позже Кит находит Лэнса в одном из многочисленных укромных уголков корабля, глядящего в окно на миллиарды незнакомых звезд. Когда Кит подходит, чтобы сесть рядом, Лэнс вскакивает с подоконника и, пробормотав что-то о том, что Корану нужно помочь с ужином, убегает.

Но теперь Кит наконец загнал его в угол.

Лэнс зашел в тренировочный зал, когда Кит сражался с гладиатором. Брюнет сначала не заметил его, но, как только он закончил бой, то повернулся и увидел его.

— Лэнс?

— Эм, мне надо идти…

Кит стонет, побежав к Лэнсу, пока тот не успел сбежать.

— Нет, не в этот раз.

Лэнс нервно сглатывает. Кит стоял между ним и дверью, пересекая любые пути отступления. Вероятно, он сам виноват, что засмотрелся на Кита, но, боже, этот парень двигался так грациозно, что это было нечестно.

Лэнс смотрит на Кита; тот сердито пялится на него из-под нахмуренных бровей.

— Почему ты игнорируешь меня? — спрашивает Кит, и Лэнс впадает в легкий шок от отсутствия огня в его голосе. Он звучит почти одиноко, немного грустно, и Лэнс сразу чувствует себя виноватым.

— Эй! Это ты игнорировал меня! — указывает Лэнс. Кит вздыхает, качая головой. Парень прав: Кит избегал его, — но теперь он здесь, и он не позволит Лэнсу уйти.

— Лэнс, послушай, — Кит делает глубокий вдох, уверенный, что его лицо ярко-красного цвета. — Прости, что я вел себя отчасти как мудак.

— Отчасти? Ты чуть не убил меня на тренировке! — с досадой восклицает Лэнс.

Кит возвращается на несколько дней назад и вздрагивает, когда вспоминает, как он позволил своим эмоциям взять над собой верх.

— Ты сам виноват, — Кит ворчит, защищаясь, скрещивает руки.

— Почему?! — Лэнс прекрасно понимает, насколько близко стоит Кит, но отталкивает эту мысль на задворки сознания.

— Ты делаешь это! — дико жестикулирует Кит. — Ну знаешь, вот это!

Лэнс непонимающе смотрит на друга:

— О чем ты вообще говоришь?

— Твое лицо! Когда ты сосредоточен! Когда твои брови и нос морщатся, и ты кусаешь губы! — Кит фыркает. — Это нечестно!

— Кит, о чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь? — Лэнс вздыхает, проводя ладонью по своим волосам.

Кит стонет, потянувшись за рукой на голове Лэнса и беря ее в свою.

— Я говорю об этом. О том, что ты нравишься мне, идиот.

— О.

— О?! И это все, что ты можешь сказать? — Кит привстает на носки, приближаясь к лицу Лэнса вплотную и сердито вглядываясь в его глаза. — Это беспокоит меня несколько недель!

— Так вот почему ты в последнее время такой странный! — вдруг понимает Лэнс.

Кит вздыхает, собираясь отстраниться, когда Лэнс оборачивает руку вокруг его талии и притягивает к себе.

— Эм, Лэнс? — Кит подозрительно щурится. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ты же не думаешь, что я отпущу тебя после такого отстойного признания? — смеется Лэнс, и Кит видит, что парень лишь симулирует уверенность, потому что кончики его ушей окрашивает розовый румянец.

— В любом случае, Кити-бой, — Лэнс прочищает горло, однобоко ухмыляясь парню чуть ниже. — Ты тоже мне нравишься.

Кит смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами:

— Я что?

Лэнс стонет, несильно ударяясь лбом о лоб Кита.

— Ты мне нравишься!

— О, — у Кита уходит минута на то, чтобы обработать слова Лэнса. — О боже.

Синий паладин смеется, и сердце Кита пропускает удар.

— Можно поцеловать тебя? — Лэнс, все еще улыбаясь, склоняется к Киту, притягивая его ближе.

— Да, — Кит позволяет парню привлечь себя к его телу, — пожалуйста.

Лэнс тихо смеется, согревая фруктовым дыханием губы Кита.

Первый поцелуй получается неуклюжим, но затем Лэнс наклоняется второй раз, и Кит притягивает его в третий, и после четвертого они подхватывают ритм.

Они оба тяжело хватают воздух губами, когда наконец отстраняются. На лице Лэнса до сих пор сияет радостная улыбка, и даже Кит улыбается, чувствуя легкое головокружение после вкуса Лэнса.

— Подожди, почему ты убегал от меня? — спрашивает он, оборачивая руки вокруг шеи Лэнса.

Тот фыркает:

— Я думал, что ты узнал, что я чувствую, и хотел накричать на меня.

Кит закатывает глаза.

— Ты дурак.

— Эй!

Кит фыркает, оставляя быстрый поцелуй на щеке Лэнса.

— Но это мило.

Лэнс смеется, отчего Кит усмехается.

— Нам нужно тренироваться, — говорит он, опуская руки.

— Или… — хихикает Лэнс, беря ладонь Кита в свою. — Мы можем вывести львов на прогулку.

Кит вздыхает, закатывая глаза:

— Лэнс.

— Пойдем! — Лэнс тянет его за руку, и Кит знает, что он не сможет отказать.

(Лэнс слишком красивый, чтобы сказать ему «нет»).


End file.
